Behind Blue Eyes
by IHeartNealCaffrey
Summary: Neal Caffrey has a sixteen year old brother. Something of which he has never told anyone, not even Mozzie. But now that both his little brother, and mother, has moved in to NYC – his secret will have to come to light. Go over to 'It's Not Easy'.


**Behind Blue Eyes**

**A/N: **This is my first shot at writing something do with White Collar, which has rather quickly become my favourite T.V Series ever. Neal Caffrey has become my favourite character on T.V and well I just love it. I will do my hardest to return to my other stories, but my muse for this story will not leave me alone. This crazy idea about Neal having a baby brother would not leave me alone and so I am writing the idea down, to share with the world. This story was half inspired after watching the first episode that I ever watched of Glee, the one that Matt Bomer stars in. It will be set in Season 3, directly after the events of Checkmate, and the rest is history after that. Please bear with me and do not hesitate to tell what you think. Have a nice day as well.

**Summery: **Neal Caffrey has a sixteen-year-old brother. Something of which he has never told anyone, not even Mozzie. But now that both his little brother, and mother, has moved in to NYC – his secret will have to come to light.

**Chapter 1:**

Neal Caffrey has a secret, in fact he has many secrets, and some of those secrets of his are unknown to those closest to him. There are even a few things that he has not told Mozzie. There are still a few things about his life that the FBI have no knowledge about and he would like to keep it that way. If anyone were to learn of these secrets of his – well there is no idea what his enemies, or anyone else, could do to use that knowledge against him. And with his commutation, a few months away, Neal dreads what will become of his secret.

If anyone were ever to learn about his baby brother, Blake – Neal can't even dare to think about all of the thousand possibilities of what his enemies would do. He had not seen his little brother since he was eighteen. When he had ran away from home, leaving his baby brother behind was the biggest mistake and the only thing he truly regrets leaving, that Neal has ever made.

Blake King, his brilliantly talented little brother, may only be his half-brother and there is an age difference between them – but that has not stopped Neal from loving his brother.

Neal has managed to keep in contact with Blake through out the years, expect the time when he was in prison, as he did not want t- it is just too difficult to explain.

It pains Neal to keep his little brother a secret from Peter and there has been many incidents when he had come close into telling Peter everything.

He longs for the day that he will finally win his freedom. He is truly grateful for the wonderful opportunity to use his prison sentence to help the FBI to solve their toughest crimes. Crimes that need the smartest criminal to solve.

In a few months time he will be a free man.

No more anklet.

He will be able to kiss his two-mile radius good bye.

There will be nothing keeping him away from Blake.

Hell, maybe he will be able to patch things up with his mother.

He'd be willing to do anything, as long as it means that he will get his chance to be the big brother that Blake wants him to be, to see the man that the boy has become.

But that was still months away.

Besides, with the way things are going right now, and it has only been two weeks since the incident with Nazi Treasure, Sara leaving him, Keller kidnapping Elizabeth, the fallout with Mozzie, and shattering what trust there was with Peter, everything had become one massive mess.

The last few months prior to what happened two weeks ago had been tough. Neal had been caught between a rock and a hard place, a place he no doubt deserved to be in and he is still stuck. Having being torn between two worlds and to make difficult choices along the way, it leaves one to ponder the reasons why he is desperate to see his little brother again.

During the past few months, Neal had even enjoyed spending his free time with Sara, until their unfortunate break-up. Sara had been like a breath of fresh air.

Talking to Blake during those months had also became a breath of fresh air, talking, just talking to his little brother, had kept him sane. There had been so many times when Neal wanted to walk straight into Peter's office, demanding he be put back in to prison, or at least to say something to Peter – but he didn't. And he is glad that he didn't.

Because what use would there be if he were in prison. How would he able to be the big brother that Blake needs, if he were stuck in prison?

"Hi Neal," a voice brazenly broke through the fog plaguing his mind.

Neal glanced away from the breathtaking view; only to find himself drinking in a sight far more powerful and meaningful then any cityscape could offer.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Neal found himself asking.

Hardly daring himself to believe in what he is witnessing with his own two eyes.

Standing in the middle of his apartment doorway, with his shaggy hair all slicked back from the pouring rain outside, with a smile twinkling in his hazel eyes, was Blake King.

Without bothering to understand what he was doing until the moment he pulled his little brother into his arms, it had been years since had been able to hold his little brother, and he was not going waste the opportunity away.

And within that beautiful moment between two long lost brothers, Neal had felt like all of his problems and heartaches had been snatched away, only to be replaced with an emotion that he had never believed that he would be able to feel ever again.

As with most things, good things must come to a regrettable end.

Breaking away from his little brother, "What are you doing here Blake?" He asked Blake again as he stepped away. "Why are you not in Ohio?"

"Did you not get the letter that I sent you?" Blake answered with a question of his own.

"The last few days have been a bit frantic," Neal began to explain. "I have not been in the mood to do anything, let alone read your letter. I'm sorry."

He walked over to where his mail from the last two weeks has begun piling up, as he had not the will power to read or do anything.

"Mother and I have moved to live here, in New York," Blake said from behind him.

Neal turned away from his mail to look at his brother. "Why the move? I thought, from what I last heard, was that you were both living happily in Ohio."

"It was a sudden move for the both of us," Blake haphazardly said with sigh. "Mother never fully explained to me the sudden rush to move to New York, but from what I had gathered is that she wanted to move in with this guy that she met over the Net."

"Does mother know that you are here?" Neal asked Blake.

"Nope," Blake answered with a smile. "I never told her where I was going when I left the house. I just had to get out of the house."

"Without your raincoat, by the looks of things," Neal pointed towards the soaking wet clothes, which Blake was wearing. "We should get you out of those clothes before we talk about anything else, I would hate for our dearly beloved mother to be even more disappointed in me by allowing you to get sick."

"I don't think that she will notice," Blake offhandedly said without any care.

Neal smiled warmly at his little brother for a moment and was going to say something when his door was being forced open. And what he saw made his jaw drop, feeling his well-made mask slip, little by little, as he recognised the person barging in to his home. And what he saw is jaw dropping worthy indeed.

"Hello mother," Neal found himself saying to the woman barging in to his apartment.

His mother had changed dramatically over the years and what he saw, what he is seeing – well that is just a matter of an opinion. Sandra King had gained weight, to the point of being obese. Her small hazel eyes, the same coloured eyes as Blake's, glared at him, her fat lips thinned into a sneer and that was about enough details to take full notice.

"Blake what have I told you not to do!" Sandra screeched at her youngest child.

"You told me to stay away from Neal as possible and that I was not to see him, or to have any kind of contact with him," Blake smiled apologetically at Neal as he said this. "I am sorry mother. But I wanted to see Neal-"

"Get in the car, Blake, we're leaving!" Sandra screeched once more at her youngest, her face had become red with anger. "You do not want me to disown you as well, do you?"

Neal could not believe what he was hearing, he knew that his mother had become hugely disappointed with him, but never did he get the notion that his mother hated him so much to the point of disowning him. His mother had lied to him about the truth about his father and had repeatedly told him, that he was just like his father and everything else that a child never wants to hear.

"Blake isn't going to go anywhere with you," Neal bravely said as he looped his arm around Blake's shoulders, as though to protect him from their mother's wrath. "He can stay here, with me."

It was in that moment that Neal had wished that Peter, or even Mozzie, would come walking through that door. He could use their help right now. But they won't come. He is still patching things up with his newfound family and salvaging what is left of his friendship with Mozzie. They may be on talking terms again but that is how far they have gotten, things are still rocky between them. And Neal is not going to even bother to think about the problem between Peter and himself.

Right now he is going to focus on the problem at hand and that is his mother, and Blake. He will fight this battle on his own if he has to.

No one is going to mistreat his baby brother – not on his watch.

At the sound of approaching footsteps forced Neal to break free from his thoughts.

He had soon found himself staring into his mother's hateful eyes, hate directed towards him – hate he never fully understood, nor know the reason, about why his own mother hates him so much. What did he ever do to deserve this? What had he done to cause his mother to hate him? Those are but a few questions that he would like to be answered one of these days.

All he has ever done is what made him who is today. Yes, he has committed crimes, crimes that he is proud of – but that can all be worried about later.

His cheek stung from the sudden pain inflicted upon him, caused by his mother's hand. Neal stumbled at the impact, forced to let go of his brother as his side connected, painfully, against the edge of his kitchen table.

"Let's go Blake," Sandra harshly says to her youngest as she tugs painfully on his arm.

Blake daringly glanced over to where Neal was standing, their eyes connected, taking note of the way Neal's hand traced the spot where their mother had slapped him, and it was within that moment did Blake finally get the full picture. Understanding one of the main reasons why his big brother had left him behind and it wasn't just to protect him from his enemies, but to get away from their mother.

While his mother had shown Blake all the kindness, shown him the love that only a mother could give. She had not shown that love for her eldest. And it saddens Blake greatly. Knowing that the one person who should love, trust, and everything else that only a parent could give to their child, is non-existent.

Their mother had blatantly lied to Neal about the truth surrounding his dad, shattering Neal's world. Blake knew that all that his brother ever wanted was to be a cop, like his father.

Blake's father was a good man as well but he did not show a care in the world about Neal.

"It's all right Blake," Neal said adamantly to his little brother. "Go and get out of your wet clothes, I would hate to see you get sick."

Blake broke away from his mother's hold only to find himself within his brother's embrace.


End file.
